The Love Pentagon
by wyman
Summary: My third fic, and first attemp at romance, but with subtle humor thrown in( I coudln't help it). Ok, I guess. A bite-off of the classic love triangle but with more people


The Love Pentagon  
A wyman(tm) production  
  
Wassup all, 'tis I, wyman, once again, here 2 conquer the world and bring you cool fics.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, everything belongs to J.K. so with no further ado......  
  
Oh wait, I'm gonna put an author's note this time cuz this is the prologue. In this (pre) chapter, All the characters describe their feelings for each other(but not to each other). Oh, and, read my other two fics.(this takes place in Harry's 5th year.  
  
~*~*~*~*HARRY~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Damn I wish Cho was mine!" Harry said.  
  
"Mmm- what was that, Harry?" Dean asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," Harry replied.  
  
"Ok, Harry, whatever you saaaaaaaaaaaaa*snore*," Dean tried to reply as he faded back to sleep.  
  
Cho was sooooooooo hot. He just had to have her. But how?  
  
~*~*~*~*CHO~*~*~*~*  
  
Cho looked over to Gryfindor table. That little pudgy boy with glasses was so cute. She stared at him. She laughed at the way he dribbled food down the front of his shirt when an owl flew past his head.  
  
" Hey, Cho. Snap out of it," Cho's best friend Colleen said with an amused smirk on her face. Following her stare she looked over at the Longbottom boy.  
  
" Whose that, your crush?," Colleen asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes," Cho replied dreamily.  
  
"Um, right, whatever, just finish up we have Care of Magical Creatures in ten minutes.  
  
"Ok," said Cho, coming back to Earth. She glanced over at Neville one more time as the owl delivered something he had forgotten to pack. She smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*Neville~*~*~*~*  
  
" All the days of the week,  
I breathe the name I dare not speak.  
My beloved, my despair,  
The boy with the red-colored hair."  
  
" Neville, I didn't know you were a poet, that's pretty good. Who's it about?" asked the sweet voice of Ron behind Neville.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron," Neville replied going red. " And, No one. I just made it up for some reason or another. It's not about you," Neville added hastily.  
  
Ron stared at him quizzically for a moment then said "Are you gay?"  
  
"Me. Nah. What gave you that idea. I'm just- uh, acting gay, that's all. Yeah, for, for, a play."  
  
"Sure, whatever Neville."  
  
~*~*~*~*RON~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was singing in the shower, again. It was pissing off his roommates.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're the one, yeah," Ron finished, sliding across the bathroom floor then bowing.  
  
"Ron, why are running around the bathroom naked and singing about Hermione?" asked Seamus, wrapping a towel around himself.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just, uh-"  
  
" Running around the bathroom naked and singing about Hermione," Harry finished for him. " Look, we're not gonna ask any questions, just put on some close and stop singing. You sound horrible." They all left him there.  
  
Ron thought of Hermione singing about him and running around the bathroom naked. He smiled. Then he went to put some clothes on.  
  
~*~*~*~*HERMIONE~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Hermione, It's the rules of the game. Tell us."  
  
" Well I think they're stupid rules. I don't like them very much."  
  
" Hermione, we have been over this before. If you're playing truth or dare, you have to ell the truth."  
  
She really didn't want to do this. Why should she tell them who she had a crush on. It wasn't fair. She'd never play truth or dare again.  
  
"Ok, I like.."  
  
This would be giving away her deepest darkest secret.  
  
"Fine, mmmHarrymmPotter," Hermione said going red.  
  
Parvati knew what she had said, but didn't seem satisfies.  
  
"What?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Harry Potter," Hermione said going redder.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!"  
  
" Oh, I heard you that time," said Parvati grinning. She gave Lavender a high five. Hermione looked sulky.  
  
  
  
  
So that's it for the prologue. I have writer's block at the moment but I'm getting something along the lines of all five in restaurant. I see Draco, Viktor, and Hagrid, also. Read my other fics!!!!  



End file.
